love struggle
by Nona295
Summary: Naruto frustasi Hinata akan menikah dengan Gaara, apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto ?


**Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : typo, ooc, dan kekurangan lainnya**

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir satu jam Hinata menunggu sang kekasih dibukit belakang patung Hokage, namun tidak juga ada tanda-tanda dia akan datang. Naruto yang kini menjabat sebagai kekasihnya setelah misi dibulan itu memang sering telat jika mereka membuat janji untuk bertemu, tapi biasanya paling lama hanya 20 menit. Apa Naruto mendapat misi dadakan dari Kakashi sensei dan tidak sempat memberi tahunya. Tidak mungkin, jika memang benar Naruto mendapatkan misi mendadak pasti dia akan mengirimkan bunshinnya menemui Hinata. Atau Naruto lupa jika mereka telah membuat janji untuk bertemu, itu juga tidak mungkin, karna selama ini Naruto selalu mengingat jika mereka membuat janji. Jadi alasan apa lagi yang mungkin membuat Naruto telat sampai satu jam.

Mungkinkah Naruto sakit, atau jangan-jangan terjadi sesuatu pada Naruto dijalan ketika menuju kemari. Fikiran terakhir ini membuat Hinata sangat khawatir, akhirnya dia putuskan untuk menyusul Naruto ke apartemennya. Baru saja Hinata berdiri untuk pergi, tiba-tiba sesosok pemuda dengan rambut kuning berdiri dihadapannya dengan cengiran khasnya, sebelah tangannya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang Hinata yakin tidak gatal. Tapi ada apa dengan penampilan pemuda yang menjadi cinta pertamanya itu. Baju yang dikenakannya tidak bisa dibilang rapih, terlihat sangat kusut dan ada sedikit sobekan dibeberapa bagiannya. Ikat kepalanya yang biasanya selalu rapih kini malah miring hampir terlepas malah, bahkan rambut pendeknyapun terlihat berantakan, disekitar wajahnya ada beberapa garis merah seperti bekas cakaran.

"Astaga Naruto-kun apa yang terjadi ?" Hinata menutup mulutnya shock melihat keadaan Naruto "tenang saja Hinata-chan ini bukan masalah besar, aku juga tidak apa-apa" Naruto menunjukan cengiran lebarnya sebagai bukti dia baik-baik saja. "Gomen Hinata-chan aku membuatmu menungguku terlalu lama" ucap Naruto merasa bersalah "siapa yang melakukan ini ?" perlahan tangan Hinata menyentuh goresan merah pada wajah Naruto. Hinata tau ini bukan apa-apa, apalagi bagi shinobi seperti dirinya dan Naruto yang terbiasa mendapatkan luka yang jauh lebih parah saat menjalankan misi, tapi tetap saja Hinata yang lembut tidak tega melihat keadaan kekasih pirangnya ini.

Naruto membawa Hinata duduk kembali, dia menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. "tadi dijalan menuji kemari aku bertemu dengan shinobi-shinobi muda. Awalnya hanya sedikit, tapi lama-kelamaan jadi bertambah banyak.Mereka membawa hadiah dan makanan untukku, karna mereka terlalu banyak jadi berebut untuk memberikan hadiah dan makanan itu, sehingga tanpa sadar mereka malah membuatku seperti ini. Aku berusaha keluar dari tengah-tengah mereka, tapi sulit, ingin mengeluarkan jutsu tapi itu akan menyakiti mereka. Untung saja ada Konohamaru yang menolongku" ucap Naruto panjang lebar. Pasti maksud Naruto para kunoichi yang sering dengan sengaja menemuinya untuk memberi hadiah, hal ini memang sering terjadi, bahkan ketika Naruto sedang bersama dengan Hinata. Berbicara masalah Konohamaru Naruto jadi teringat dia terpaksa meninggalkan Konohamaru disana karna tidak mau Hinata menunggunya lebih lama lagi. Sudah waktu pagi bangun kesiangan, ditambah lagi insiden fansgirl membuatnya terpakasa membuat Hinata menunggu sangat lama. Untung saja Hinata gadis penyabar jadi dia pasti memaafkan Naruto. Entah bagaimana keadaan Konohamaru sekarang.

Semenjak perang selesai Naruto mendadak sangat terkenal bahkan banyak penduduk yang datang dari luar desa hanya untuk bertemu dengannya, apalagi setelah misi dibulan, Naruto semakin terkenal saja, fansgirlnya sudah tidak terhitung lagi. Sebagai orang yang mengenal Naruto dari kecil tentu saja Hinata senang, akhirnya perjuangan Naruto selama ini untuk diakui tercapai. Tapi terkadang Hinata juga merasa sedih, waktunya bersama dengan Naruto sering terganggu karna kedatangan fansgirl Naruto yang selalu muncul dimanapun Naruto pergi. Untung saja mereka tidak tahu tempat ini, jika mereka tahu dapat dipastikan kencan Hinata dan Naruto tidak akan berjalan dengan lancar seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

Hinata memandang Naruto, kemudian dia menghela nafas "Naruto-kun kau harus tegas kepada mereka" Hinata merapihkan rambut Naruto yang berantakan, sudah berulang kali Hinata mengingatkan Naruto agar tidak terlalu baik pada mereka, entah kenpa semakin lama mereka semakin agresif, bahkan ada yang dengan terang-terangan meminta Naruto untuk menikahinya, padahal mereka tau jika Naruto adalah kekasih Hinata. "Selama mereka tidak menyakiti Hinata-chan aku tidak apa-apa" selalu seperti itu jawaban Naruto. Apa Naruto tidak sadar mereka memang tidak menyakiti fisik Hinata, tapi mereka menyakiti perasaan Hinata. Dari dulu Naruto memang tidak pernah berubah selalu tidak peka pada perasaan Hinata.

 ** _Kryuukkk..._**

Hinata memandang wajah Naruto yang bersemu merah "gomen..tadi aku belum sempat sarapan karna terburu-buru" ucap Naruto tersenyum malu, Hinata hanya tersenyum maklum "aku membawa bekal, tapi sepertinya makanannya sudah dingin" Hinata mengambil kotak bekal yang ada di sebelahnya. "Tidak apa-apa, jika Hinata-chan yang memasak walaupun dingin pasti tetap enak" kini giliran Hinata yang bersemu merah mendengar ucapan Naruto. Mereka membuka kotak bekalnya masing-masing dan mulai makan.

"Naruto-kun setelah ini aku akan kerumah Kurinai sensei, kudengar dari Kiba-kun Mirai sedang sakit aku ingin menjenguknya" Hinata meletakan sumpitnya pada kotak bekalnya yang sudah kosong, baru saja Naruto membuka mulutnya Hinata sudah memotongnya "jangan bicara ketika mulutmu penuh dengan makanan Naruto-kun" Naruto segera mengunyah makanan yang ada dimulutnya dan menelannya "aku akan mengantar Hinata-chan" Hinata hanya menggeleng pelan "tidak usah. Naruto-kun pasti lelahkan semalam baru pulang dari misi dan lagi pasti Naruto-kun belum membuat laporan pada Hokage-sama. Sebaiknya Naruto-kun istirahat saja" Hinata bukannya tidak ingin diantarkan Naruto, tapi dia merasa tidak nyaman jika diperjalanan nanti bertemu dengan salah satu penggemar Naruto. "Tenang saja Hinata-chan aku tidak merasa lelah dan masalah laporan sudah diselesaikan oleh Sai, lagipula kitakan sudah lama tidak bertemu, aku masih rindu pada Hinata-chan" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar membuat wajah Hinata memerah. Hinata hanya berdoa semoga dia tidak bertemu penggemar Naruto.

 **~~~II~~~**

.

Naruto dan Hinata berjalan menuju rumah Kurinai. Awalnya mereka hanya berjalan bersisian, tapi kemudian Naruto memberanikan diri menggengam tangan kiri Hinata, Hinata yang terkejut hanya bisa diam dengan wajah memerah, tangan kanannya yang memegang bungkusan berisi kotak bekal mengerat, dalam hatinya dia merasa sangat senang.

"NARUTO SENPAI..!!"

Sepertinya doa Hinata tidak terkabul, dari arah belakangnya muncul tiga orang kunoichi yang membawa bungkusan yang Hinata yakin berisi kado untuk kekasihnya Uzumaki Naruto. "Senpai kami mencarimu kemana-mana untuk memberikan ini" ucap salah satu kunoichi itu sambil memberikan bungkusannya kepada Naruto. Naruto melepaskan pegangan tangannya dengan Hinata dan mengambil bungkusan yang diberikan ketiga kunoichi tersebut. Hal itu dijadikan kesempatan oleh kunoichi berambut pendek untuk menggeser badan Hinata dan menggandeng tangan Naruto "senpai aku dengar dikedai ichiraku, teuchi jii-san membuat menu baru, ayo kesana" ucap kunoichi berambut pendek tersebut, "iya senpai, kami yang akan teraktir" ucap kunoichi berambut hitam sambil menggandeng tangan Naruto yang sebelah kiri, sementara kunoichi yang satunya menatap Naruto penuh harap. Naruto kebingungan menghadapi kunoichi-kunoichi yang ada dihadapannya ini, jika saja dia tidak dengan Hinata mungkin dia akan ikut. Ahh..Hinata, hampir saja Naruto melupakan kekasih pemalunya itu.

Hinata menundukan kepalanya, poni ratanya menutupi wajahnya. Kedua tangannya yang memegang bungkusan berisi kotak bekal mengerat sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih. Naruto melepaskan gandengan kedua kunoichi itu "gomen..aku tidak bisa ikut dengan kalian karna aku ada urusan". Ketiga kunoichi tersebut terlihat sangat kecewa "baiklah kalau begitu kami pergi dulu, tapi senpai harus janji kapan-kapan akan ikut makan ramen bersama kami" ucap kunoichi berambut pendek "hai..!" jawab Naruto tidak menyadari Hinata yang semakin menundukan kepalanya mendengar kalimat Naruto. Dengan terpaksa ketiga kunoichi itu meninggalkan Naruto.

Naruto membalikan badannya, dia melihat Hinata yang berdiri kaku sambil menundukan kepalanya. "Hinata-chan ?" Naruto mendekati Hinata dan memegang bahunya, namun Hinata menepis tangan Naruto yang memegang bahunya itu "a..ada apa Hinata-chan ?" Naruto terlihat terkejut karna tidak biasanya Hinata besikap seperti ini kepadanya. Perlahan Hinata mengangkat wajahnya, memperlihatkan amethyst indah yang mengeluarkan air mata. Naruto melebarkan matanya dia mendekati Hinata lagi tapi Hinata malah mundur. "Kenapa Naruto-kun ?" tanya Hinata lirih, mata amethyst yang dipenuhi air mata itu memandang mata safir sang kekasih yang juga memerhatikannya dengan penuh tanda tanya. "Kenapa Naruto-kun diam saja diperlakukan seperti itu oleh mereka, padahal aku ada disini tapi kalian seperti tidak menganggapku ada, bahkan Naruto-kun melepaskan genggaman tanganku" air mata Hinata semakin banyak membasahi pipinya.

Naruto hanya bisa diam, lidahnya terasa kaku dan hatinya terasa sakit melihat Hinata menangis "aku tidak meminta Naruto-kun untuk menolak semua hadiah dari mereka. Aku hanya meminta agar Naruto-kun menjaga jarak dengan mereka, apalagi ketika sedang bersamaku" Hinata menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan isak tangisnya "tapi Naruto-kun malah mengiyakan ajakan mereka untuk makan ramen bersama nanti, padahal mencari waktu untuk kita berduapun cukup sulit" Hinata mengeluarkan semua yang ada dihatinya, dia tidak sanggup lagi jika harus terus menahan cemburu seperti ini. "Sebenarnya siapa yang kekasih Naruto-kun, mereka atau aku. Jika seperti ini terus lebih baik Naruto-kun berpacaran saja dengan mereka". Setelah mengatakan itu Hinata membalikan badannya dan berlari meninggalkan Naruto. Sementara Naruto tetap diam terlalu terkejut dengan perkataan Hinata. Ingin mengejar tapi kakinya terasa kaku, dia hanya bisa menggumamkan kata maaf berulang kali.

 **~~~II~~~**

Keesokan harinya Naruto memutuskan menemui Hinata di mansion Hyuuga, dia ingin meminta maaf karna sudah melukai perasaan Hinata. Dia berjalan sambil melamun, fikirannya campur aduk memikirkan kejadian kemarin dan cara meminta maaf pada Hinata.

"NARUUTOO..!!"

Naruto terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikan badan. Terlihat seorang kunoichi berambut pink yang berlari kearahnya, "Naruto kau mau kemana ?" Haruno Sakura kunoichi yang memanggil Naruto tadi bertanya "aku akan kerumah Hinata-chan" Naruto memberi tahu tujuannya pada rekan setimnya itu. "Eh..kerumah Hinata-chan, untuk apa ?" Sakura terlihat terkejut mendengar jawaban Naruto, membuat Naruto sedikit bingung melihat reaksi Sakura "tentu saja bertemu Hinata-chan" tiba-tiba saja Sakura memegang bahu Naruto dan menatapnya tajam membuat Naruto semakin bingung, Naruto rasa reaksi Sakura berlebihan, Narutokan hanya ingin menemui Hinata kekasihnya bukannya itu hal yang wajar, tapi kenapa Sakura malah bersikap seperti ini. "Naruto aku tau ini berat bagimu, tapi aku harus mengatakannya. Sebagai sahabatmu aku ikut bersedih mendengar Hinata akan menikah dengan Gaara" mata Naruto melebar mendengar kata-kata Sakura, tangannya melepaskan kedua tangan Sakura yang ada dibahunya.

Naruto pasti salah dengarkan, Hinata tidak mungkin menikah dengan Gaara sahabatnya sendiri. Sakura pasti sedang bercanda "maaf Sakura-chan, aku sedang tidak ingin bercanda. Aku harus segera menemui Hinata sekarang" Naruto membalikan badannya untuk meninggalkan Sakura, namun Sakura memegang sebelah tangannya, membuat Naruto membalikan badannya kembali. "Aku tau kau menggap ini hanya lelucon, tapi inilah kenyataannya dan kau harus menerima itu" Naruto memandang Sakura berharap dia akan tertawa dan mengatakan bahwa ini hanya leluconnya saja. Namun sayang Sakura terlihat sangat yakin dan ada sedikit rasa bersalah pada raut wajahnya.

"Itu tidak mungkin Sakura-chan, Hinata itu kekasihku dan Gaara adalah sahabatku, tidak mungkin mereka menikah" Naruto masih menyangkal apa yang dikatakan Sakura. "Aku tau itu, dan aku juga heran kenapa Hinata bisa memutuskan untuk menikah dengan Gaara" Sakura menepuk pelan bahu Naruto, "sekarang Hinata berada diSuna untuk mempersiapkan pernikahannya dengan Gaara. Jika dulu kau bisa merebut Hinata dari Toneri rasanya aku tidak yakin kau bisa merebut Hinata dari seorang Kazekage, sebaiknya kau merenungkan saja apa yang salah padamu sehingga Hianata lebih memilih Gaara" Sakura berbalik meninggalkan Naruto yang hanya diam mematung.

Benarkah itu, Hinatanya akan menikah dengan Gaara sahabat Naruto sendiri. Sebenarnya Naruto masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang Sakura katakan, tapi jika mengingat kejadian kemarin bukan tidak mungkin itu terjadi, apalagi melihat keseriusan diwajah Sakura membuat Naruto semakin frustasi saja. "Aaargghh...!!" Naruto berteriak sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. Dia tidak boleh diam saja, Naruto harus melakukan sesuatu, susah payah Naruto merebut Hinata dari Toneri dan sekarang apa dia harus diam saja ketika Hinata kembali direbut darinya. Tidak peduli itu Kazekage atau siapapun Natuto akan tetap memperjuangkan Hinata. Dia tau dia salah karna membuat Hinata sakit hati, tapi Naruto berhak mendapatkan kesempatan keduakan.

"NARUTO SENPAI..!!"

Lagi-lagi suara salah satu kunoichi yang sudah membuat hubungannya dan Hinata hancur. Kunoichi itu menghampiri Naruto sambil tersenyum manis, ditangannya terdapat sebuah bungkusan. "Mulai sekarang tidak perlu memberikanku apa-apa lagi, dan beri tahu semua teman-temanmu sebaiknya kalian juga menjaga jarak denganku. Karna aku sebentar lagi akan menikah dengan kekasihku. Hyuuga Hinata" Naruto mengatakannya dengan wajah datar tidak seperti biasanya yang selalu menunjukan cengiran lebarnya. Kemudian dia meninggalkan kunoichi yang terlihat terkejut itu. Naruto sudah membuat keputusan, dia akan merebut Hinata kembali, bahkan jika dia di anggap sebagai penghianat karna sudah merebut calon istri Kazekage dia tidak perduli. Karna Hinata itu miliknya dan akan selalu menjadi miliknya.

.

.

 **~~~II~~~**

.

Berkat bantuan chakra Kyuubi akhirnya Naruto sampai lebih cepat diSuna. Dia langsung menuju kantor Kazekage dan menerobos masuk kedalam ruangan Kazekage. Didalam sana ada Hinata dan Gaara yang sedang berdiri berhadapan, sementara di belakang Gaara ada Temari dan Kankuro, mereka semua menatap heran pada sang pahlawan perang karna bisa berada disana.

Mata Naruto menatap tajam pada Hinata dan Gaara "aku sudah menganggapmu sahabatku Gaara, tapi kenapa kau malah tega merebut Hinata dariku" semua yang ada disana melebarkan matanya, dari mana Naruto mendapatkan informasi itu. "Na..Naruto-kun kenapa...?" belum sempat Hinata menyelesaikan kata-katanga Natuto sudah memotong "aku tidak akan membiarkan kau merebut Hinata, apalagi sampai menikahinya" Gaara menaikan sebelah alisnya kemudian dia tersenyum miring "kalau aku tidak mau melepaskannya bagaimana ?" Gaara maju kedepan Hinata sambil bersedekap dada "maka aku akan mengambilnya kembali walaupun dengan kekerasan karna dia adalah milikku" kata Naruto dengan penuh keseriusan, "benarkah ?" kini Gaara malah tersenyum mengejek pada Naruto, membuat Naruto semakin emosi. "Aku tidak perduli kau Kazekage atau bukan Gaara"

 ** _RASENGGAN...!!!_**

 ** _DUUARRR...!!!_**

Naruto mengeluarkan jurusnya dan menghancurkan ruangan itu, Gaara, Temari dan Kankuro berhasil selamat berkat pasir Gaara, namun Naruto berhasil membawa kabur Hinata. "berengsek dia benar-benar berniat menghancurkan tempat ini" ucap Kankuro sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya akibat debu yang berterbangan "kita harus mengejarnya !!" Temari sudah bersiap untuk mengejar Naruto dan Hinata namun segera ditahan oleh Gaara, "tidak perlu, mereka pasti akan kembali" ucap Gaara sambil melihat kearah dinding yang dirusak Naruto.

.

.

 **~~~II~~~**

 **Tap..tap..tap..**

Naruto menggendong Hinata sambil meloncati pohon, menjauhi Suna. "Naruto-kun turunkan aku, aku harus kembali keSuna" Hinata berusaha melepaskan diri dari Naruto. "Tidak Hinata, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi keSuna lagi dan menikah dengan Gaara" Naruto semakin mempercepat larinya, dia khawatir Gaara akan mengejarnya "kumohon Naruto-kun, biar aku jelaskan semuanya" Naruto tetap tidak mendengarkan Hinata dan terus berlari menjauhi Suna.

Setelah cukup jauh dari Suna baru Naruto menurunkan Hinata. " Hinata-chan aku minta maaf, aku tau aku salah. Aku selalu menyakiti perasaanmu, aku berjanji akan menjaga jarak dari kunoichi-kunoichi itu, bila perlu aku akan menjauhi mereka semua" Naruto menggenggam kedua tangan Hinata, matanya menatap mata Hinata. Hinata diam memperhatikan wajah Naruto "Aku mohon Hinata-chan jangan menikah dengan Gaara. Aku sangat mencintaimu" Naruto berlutut dihadapan Hinata, tanpa disadari air matanya menetes jatuh ke tanah, rasanya sangat sakit membayangkan orang yang kita cintai harus menikah dengan sahabtmu sendiri. Ini lebih sakit dibanding ketika Hinata pergi bersama Toneri.

Hinata berjongkok dihadapan Naruto, tangannya memegang bahu kekar Naruto "aku sudah memaafkan Naruto-kun, dan aku tidak akan menikah dengan Gaara-san, Naruto-kun sudah salah paham" Naruto langsung mengangkat wajahnya, "benarkah ?" Hinata mengangguk sebagai jawabannya "lalu kenapa Hinata-chan bisa berada diSuna ?" tanya Naruto penasaran, dia ingin lebih meyakinkan dirinya sendiri "aku sedang menjalankan misi dari Kakashi sensei untuk mengantarkan gulungan perjanjian kerja sama antara Konoha dan Suna. Aku mendapatkan misi ini mendadak, baru tadi pagi, jadi tidak sempat mengatakan pada Naruto-kun" kata Hinata menjelaskan, "tapi Sakura-chan bilang kalau kau dan Gaara akan menikah" Hinata sedikit terkejut mendengar Sakura yang memberi tahu Naruto kalau dia akan menikah dengan Gaara. "Sebenarnya sebelum berangkat menjalankan misi aku bertemu dengan Sakura-chan"

 **Flashback on**

Pagi-pagi sekali Hinata pergi untuk mencari Naruto. Dia ingin meminta maaf pada kekasihnya itu karna sudah memarahinya kemarin, walaupun sebenarnya Hinata memang tidak salah. Ditengah jalan dia bertemu dengan Sakura yang kebetulan juga sedang mencarinya. "Ada apa Sakura-chan mencariku ?" tanya Hinata pada Sakura, "Kakashi sensei memanggilmu" Hinata sedikit heran, apa mungkin Kakashi sensei akan memberikannya misi. "Apa Kakashi sensei akan memberikan misi ?" Sakura mengangguk "kenapa mendadak sekali, aku sedang mencari Naruto-kun" bukannya Hinata tidak suka jika mendapatkan misi, ini sudah menjadi kewajibannya sebagai seorang kunoichi, tapi dia juga harus segera menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Naruto.

"Maaf yah Hinata-chan, sebenarnya misi ini untukku tapi karena aku harus meneliti obat baru dirumah sakit jadi misi ini diberikan padamu" Hinata tersenyum pada Sakura dan menggelengkan kepalanya "tidak apa-apa Sakura-chan. Tapi jika nanti kau bertemu dengan Naruto-kun tolong beri tahu dia kalau aku menjalankan misi, dan katakan padanya aku minta maaf atas sikapku kemarin" Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya "apa si baka itu membuat masalah ?" Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya cepat "jangan berbohong Hinata, katakan saja mungkin aku bisa membantu" Hinata beruntung karna memiliki sahabat seperti Sakura yang selalu perhatian pada hubungannya dan Naruto "pasti karna para fansgirlnya itu kan dan sibaka itu tidak peka pada perasaanmu" Hinata sering bercerita pada Sakura tentang Naruto yang tidak peka dan para fansgirlnya itu, jadi tidak aneh jika Sakura bisa menebak dengan mudah masalah sahabatnya itu. Hinata menundukan kepalanya, "kau tenang saja aku pasti akan membantumu. Akan ku buat Naruto baka itu lebih menghargai perasaanmu lagi" ucap Sakura dengan semangat. "Arigato Sakura-chan, tapi tidak perlu aku akan menyelesaikan masalah ku sendiri sepulang dari Suna nanti" Hinata tersenyum pada Sakura kemudian pamit untuk menemui Kakashi sensei.

 **Flashback of**

"Jadi Sakura-chan menipuku" entah apa yang harus dirasakan oleh Naruto, senang atau kesal. Senang karna ternyata Hinata tidak akan menikah dengan Gaara, atau kesal karna Sakura sudah menipunya, sampai-sampai Naruto membuat ruangan Kazekage Hancur. Tiba-tiba wajah Naruto memucat ketika ingat apa yang dia lakukan pada kantor Kazekage "Hinata sepertinya kita harus kembali keSuna". Hinata tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi Naruto, kemudian dia memeluknya "aku mencintai Naruto-kun dan tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Naruto-kun apapun yang terjadi" Naruto yang terkejut membalas pelukan Hinata dengan erat, diciumnya pucuk kepala Hinata "akan aku pegang janjimu itu hime".

 **Owari**


End file.
